A Specter and Her Hopeless Wishes
by xKishii
Summary: In a world called Elrios was a woman of a group which protected a great specter sealed in a hairpin. Yet that woman did the opposite of their purpose and broke the specter free of chains, fusing with it. Therefore was that not what led to her early inevitable meeting with I? I recall her actions everyday I travel, and think about her story every breathing moment. AddxAra in future.
1. Prologue: A Word

**Prologue: A Word  
**

A word takes several millions of forms in visual interpretations when spoken of.

When I say something like... woman, per say, you could have thought of a million different people you would define as a woman. Every individual has a unique mind of their own, and we all think something different.

Yes, we all do. Words are truly enigmatic.

And I am one of those cases.

...

Tell me. What do you think of when I say life?

A great tree with an omniscient gold aura?

A living person who holds a radiant smile which never seems to die away?

...

Ah, of course. There is a 100% chance you thought of something slightly different in any sort of way. Whether it was the color, shape, or form, in some way you visualized something different but got the general gist of what I was saying.

Do not feel worried for this, I was merely... curious, one would say. I was curious despite knowing the answer to it myself. Perhaps I wanted empirical evidence to it. I am sure that is the reason, actually. Yes, yes.

...

Oh, I apologize. I just went off talking about random matters without even the slightest introduction. You are probably confused right now and have a few questions going on in your head. I will answer some of the more necessary ones and the other ones as they pop up.

Who am I? Why am I here, likely sitting upon a jet black throne in front of you in a pitch black world with these words only told so you could get a visual interpretation of my posture? I am something that occurs everyday, my friend. Something many fear, and little embrace.

Something almost no one ever wants to see occur to themselves and their loved ones.

I am a word.

A word that takes several millions of forms in visual interpretations when spoken of.

And one that is misunderstood and not properly defined when given a figure.

Tell me. What do you think when I say death?

A skull with a glaring red glow over it?

A corpse?

...

Well, I am starting to get a bit... off topic, one would say. You do not have to tell me. Forget about what I said and leave it in the past. I simply enjoy rambling on about many, many things; I genuinely like distracting myself from the bitter cold grasps of my existence.

But I have a story to tell you.

One about a woman who wielded a spear, where her bloodline made sure the seal of a great deity was kept under lock and key. Whether it was to protect the spirit inside or to make sure it never gets out will be something you can assume at the end of this tale.

Despite this, she broke that very seal on her own whim and desperation. Her emotional turmoil consumed her logical thought processes and she acted upon purely her heart and love for someone dear to her. In a time of utmost despair for her soul, she accepted a deal without a second thought nor questions. Not even a speck of suspicion on what could possibly in it for her besides more power.

More strength.

She needed more. More power to save that person which she loved. And strive for it she did to the point where she lost everything. Yet she could only see one thing in her mind, and that person centered around all of the choices she made when she acted upon her hopeless wishes.

That choice was what sealed her fate and ultimately decided the date of her meeting with me.

Many would agree that there were other ways to achieve the power to save that person, and I am one of them.

Are you getting curious about this woman's tale?

If you are... let me tell you something. A tale told from these eyes of mine and a preserved journal from the fallen which stands untouched in this empty house full of closed doors which shall never open again. The perspective of a mere bystander to her life. Now, do not get me wrong, that bystander did not wish to be one, in fact there were times where the desire for the ability to intervene in some situations and help her out was quite strong.

It was just that this bystander could not.

Before you think this is a falsely made up tale and the woman is still alive, allow me to inform you that I would most definitely know everything that happened, because I saw her life unfurl myself for a good portion of it and the rest with full support from a diary she herself had kept filled with her hopeless wishes. She associated herself with me plenty of times, even if she does not know. Even if she knows what I am but does not know she is consistently sending me with her in her travels, I know her quite well for a word that travels across the globe seeing different people with each visit. Her decisions and hopeless wishes have made me a constant companion to her travels.

I saw her many, many times for a word.

I have been waiting for her, taking up spirits next to her as she brutalized the souls of demons for that beloved person, ever since she accepted the deal for more power from a great specter.

Using the recollections of our encounters and this book I took up for preservation and reading, I will tell you a story.

But before we start, it is rude to not provide a name. Sadly, I do not like being called by what I am.

I am not evil, nor am I a malevolent being full of hate and despair.

In fact, I can even be benevolent. I can be just, being fair is my policy.

I do not collect souls when their time is hours or days too early on a whim.

I am only ever on time, for being late only happened with the most tragic of wars. Even then they died only seconds or minutes off time.

And I am, in fact, capable of sympathy or to put it straight, I can have a heart.

Now, to my name. I may or may not have taken this from a soul I was rather fond of which I had to claim.

You may call me...

**...**

_**Eve.**_

* * *

**Yes yes I know I need to stop posting new stories and work on other ones OTL  
**

**But I read a book over a nine hour plane ride and really got inspired to write something like this... **

**This type of writing style is rather experimental for me but after reading that book I just REALLY had to try it.**

**'Eve': Code Nemesis**

**And this DOES have a bit of retelling Elsword story in the first chapters.**


	2. Fahrmann and Sander

**Fahrmann and Sander**

I believe her story started with the burning of Fahrmann.

Here is a fun fact from yours truly about what I do.

**My job is tiring.** Eternal. Vacations do not exist. I am always working, from sunrise to sundown. My only bitter hopes of vacation is gazing at beautiful Mother Nature doing her works. How the pure white birds flutter away from tree branches. The beautiful blue sky which sometimes turns into a warm orange and yellow.

Even then, my fleeting moments of salvation comes and goes as do I with the souls on my back, my arms, my shoulders.

It was a shame Fahrmann had to burn down by the demons. It was a traditional village with crimson red curvy tiled roofs and the people who lived there wore silky traditional-like threads. I personally got one of their famous yutakas myself in secret, actually. Sadly, the sun eventually sets in even paradise. Now what was once a prosperous town was presently a pitiful mess of broken wood with dead bodies littered everywhere. A filthy cluster that I had to clean up.

However, it was business and not personal.

I did the usual and collected the souls of many, guiding them to the crossroads of destiny to let dear fate to decide whether or not it was Heaven, Abyss, or Purgatory for their life after seeing me until rebirth decided to take them up. Some would scream and wail, they wanted to live. It broke my heart many times. Yet this town was different. It seemed that most rather accepted me, allowed me to guide them away. That brought relief to me, the ones that screamed and wailed were always the tougher ones to handle. Then that was when I met the specter woman for the first time. During that first meeting I just thought she was another one of the souls I had to grudgingly pick up.

She fell into the basement of the Haans where there was a relatively simple altar. Amidst the rubble a hairpin which had what appeared to be a pure white fox at the edge had fallen down and a demon approached.

Before I continue let me clarify one thing.

**I am not associated with demons in any way, nor am I affiliated with angels.** A personal pet peeve of mine is when people make me related to demons and evil. They relate me with the Seven Sins. I am not. Please believe me when I say I am not as bad as you think, and I take the souls of demons as I do with humans and on rare occasions, angels.

I am the neutral between the two.

I appear to both heroes and villains. Demons and angels. Humans and Nasods.

I claim the souls of all of them.

Back to what I was saying, I approached them amongst the flames of burning oak wood. They were a lovely chocolate brown until it turned to barren gray ashes. Honestly, the girl was probably going to die. Those were my initial thoughts. I fully admit it without remorse nor shame.

After all, it was not everyday you see yourself get cheated in front of with your own eyes.

She was not fully trained in the Haan specialty, clearly. And the demon had quite a strong aura and power to him. He reeked of Dark El, too. The stench was as strong as those drunks who had over ten bottles of alcohol and whiskey, or those people who smoked a whole packet of cigarettes every day in their lives. I was sure any human would have wanted to retch at how heavy the Dark El essence was on him.

"Aren... Brother, why...?" The girl weakly croaked, backing away on her bum until her back hit the cold gray stone of the altar. The demon, apparently his name was Aren, didn't budge nor wince at her sorrowful, pleading words of desperation.

"I am not Aren. I am Ran." He said coldly. Tears brimmed at the poor girl's eyes. They were siblings, I finally sensed that behind the heavy amounts of dark energy from the demon. How tragic.

So there I was, preparing to take the soul of this poor girl. I felt a twinge of pity, she had so much in line for her but to be cut so short and to die so young by the hands of her own sibling which she clearly loved...

How could I not feel some type of sympathy for her? I have seen and watched the aftermaths of the deaths of many as well as watched people die themselves, but to be killed like this by a sibling can be harsh in the right environment and relationship.

In a final desperate attempt to save herself, she grabbed the hairpin next to her as a last resort and held it in front of her as some sort of shield. Why she thought a hairpin of all things could protect her from a high ranking demon, I still cannot understand. Yet the room was filled with a blinding white. Not that it affected me in any way. I reveled and cherished in the light while it lasted since my world was full of pitch black and the mourning of the dead. When the light disappeared she had white hair, red eyes, and nine tails sprouting from her back. She suddenly hefted and prepared her spear as if she got an instant boost in strength and fought like a veteran who participated in several wars and had the knowledge of the world of several millennium.

It was time to reap the souls of demons.

And that was also the first time she cheated me.

* * *

After some time which I do not feel like recalling the exact data amount for the time lapse she had ebony hair again and warm amber eyes. It seems that her body was taken over for she looked confused. The demon Ran had retreated while the spirit took her over. I did not spare much glances at the woman, I was busy collecting the final souls and sending them off. There was a rare moment of peace and silence among the burning village. The aftermath of the calamity. A silence which rarely occurred for it was typically interrupted by the wails of survivors. Then she said something which caught my attention.

"I'll work with you in your search for the El in exchange for helping me find my brother, Eun." She had said. I perked up and watched her. Elrios was actually in a relatively fine time of peace (which, I promise you, would not stay for long later on in the story) so where was the harm in staying behind for a minute or two? My schedule allowed a bit of time to watch this so stay I did. She seemed to be conversing with the hair pin. As much as I wanted to indulge in her thoughts to know what the pin was saying, that was quite the invasion of privacy.

"Okay, let's go. This place smells like death." She put the pin in her hair and walked away from the village to seek her brother. The bright red and orange colors of a blaze still continued. Not to mention it seems she smelled me amidst the red flames of destruction and the earthen canvas splattered a crimson red. Interesting. Of course many say a place reeks of me figuratively, but it seemed she meant it literally. As for the hateful demonic fires that still remained as she left her home?

Mother Nature would douse out those embers. Playing firefighter was not my job.

I did not follow the young girl however. There was work to be done and my schedule was going to get cramped soon if I did so.

* * *

I next saw her in Sander. I was cleaning up for the soul of a dead harpy which had been brutally stripped of its feathers by a Succubus. Mother Nature was busy so thus I was assigned to taking up just this one soul, so I sent the poor harpy to the crossroads until I heard a loud sound. I got curious and turned to the source of it. She had hit her spear over the head of a boy with red hair and he collapsed like a worn-out rag doll. His soul started to float out of his body as I walked over and held it gingerly before it floated away from him and he died. If it did, he would have ended up having to face me much too early than both me and fate would have liked.

"OWWWW..." The soul muttered. I tilted my head curiously, before putting him back in his body and he woke up soon enough. It was much too early for him to die and these cases happened every now and then. It must be dear Comedy trying to crack a joke again. I was not amused.

His soul lacked so much mental intelligence in his mind at the moment, so focused on the pain in his forehead, that I did not have to cleanse his mind of seeing my form before putting him back. Oh you humans, stop. All of you are so unique and entertaining in times like this.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The girl repeatedly apologized to him and bowed deeply over and over again.

"No, it's alright." The red head forgave her in seconds as others gathered behind him. A purple haired magician. An elf. A red headed swords woman. A male with hair and an aura which reminded me of ravens who had the scars of battle on his face and chest. A silver headed Nasod. A boy with a large cannon and creamy hair which reminded me of butter. And maybe whip cream. Humans are strange, the things they do to their own body.

"What are you doing here?" He asked on behalf of the group.

"I'm searching for my brother Aren, and the missing El." The girl replied and the red head seemed to brighten up at her words.

"Really?! So are we! About the part with looking for the missing El." He exclaimed before the boy proposed an offer.

"Why don't you join us? We can help you find your brother, too." She gasped in surprise.

"I-Is it okay to? M-My brother turned into a demon...!" She cried, worry clearly evident in her tone and her eyes. The boy nodded with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah! I'm Elsword, that's Aisha, Rena, Elesis, Raven (I like that, beautiful name after his aura), Eve, and Chung." He already introduced everyone and she slowly smiled.

"I'm Ara. Ara Haan."

That day, under a blue cloudy sky yet a burning hot afternoon in the middle of a scorching desert, a girl with locks of ebony joined a group full of colorful people which consisted of two shades of red, two shades of silver, purple, green, black, and cream beige.

* * *

A brief intermission before I skip ahead a few years. To be honest, the next two years after these events were bland to say the least. I did not see Ara Haan much due to my duties. At the most, brief glimpses.

So now you are probably wondering how you are going to differentiate between the Eve in this tale and me Eve. Simple.

I use I, me, and my to refer to MYself. If I am speaking of the Eve in this story, I will simply call her Eve. If I happen to write my name it should be obvious I am referring to myself based on the dialogue I say, but I will add Narrator at the end just to be safe.

Next thing I believe I should clear out before we move to the next chapter.

You probably want a mental visual for my appearance.

I tell you this truthfully, I have no exact form. I change my appearance whenever I wish and with the times even, too.

But... even words such as I like to fantasize.

Why not imagine silver hair that reaches to the end of my back? A blue orb on my forehead with sapphire rhombuses on my cheeks. Amber eyes. Dark indigo armor with tinges of dark magenta too. Imagine me with a scythe if you want. Black dress shoes and a billowing waist coat that splits in two or four. Pieces of cloth that cover my entire arm, and two backward v's over where what you people would call my chest as the top outline of the top piece. Black shorts which reach my upper thigh*.

...Or maybe just something simple, like jet black armor with pink outlines. Sound fair?

I believe it to be fair enough. Because my appearance changes quite often and I prefer you visualize something for the sake of easing your minds from the burden of a giant black spot of imaginary what ifs where I should be.

..

Include a black cloak if you really want to follow human stereotypes, rumors, and descriptions.

* * *

**A/N**

***Eve was describing Thanatos IB with normal CN hair (referred to ElType 03 for appearance)**

**Or you can just screw it and do normal CN promo if you're lazy to be honest. It shouldn't affect the story that bad.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
